The purpose of this double blind, placebo-controlled, randomized multicenter clinical trial is to assess the safety of Fibroblast Growth Factor (FIBLAST Trafermin) in subjects suffering an ischemic stroke and to determine the utility of diffusion weighted MRI as a surrogate marker for the clinical effect.